1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for driving an electro-optic device with a memory property.
2. Related Art
There is an electro-optic device having a so-called memory property so as to retain display even when energy is not continuously supplied by application of a voltage. JPA-2000-35775 discloses a configuration (hereinafter, a pixel with this configuration is referred to as a “1T1C-type pixel”) in which one pixel includes one transistor and one capacitive element. JP-A-2008-176330 discloses a configuration (hereinafter, a pixel with this configuration is referred to as a “2T1C-type pixel”) in which one pixel includes two transistors and one capacitive element. The 1T1C-type pixel can simultaneously execute rewriting from black to white and from white to black when the scanning lines of a pixel group connected to a common scanning line are selected. On the other hand, the 2T1C-type pixel can execute only one of rewriting from black to white and rewriting from white to black when the scanning lines of a pixel group connected to a common scanning line are selected.
JP-T-2010-520490 discloses a technique for updating an image of an electronic paper. The electronic paper includes an image memory for an image desired to be displayed and a state memory indicating a current display state. JP-T-2010-520490 discloses the technique for updating a pixel state irrespective of the current state of the other pixel using the image memory and the state memory.
In general, the number of writes is larger in the 2T1C-type pixel than in the 1T1C-type pixel. Therefore, it is considered that it is difficult to rewrite pixels at a high speed. Even the technique disclosed in JP-T-2010-520490 may not control the rewriting of the pixels in accordance with the state of the other pixels.